


Last Meeting

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Deception, Last meeting, Lies, Lovers, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: He sat there in the ruins of the city that he once had sworn to protect. The home of the King who had once saved him gave him a purpose and now laid dead within the Citadel walls. His lover was far from him now, and he hoped, safely on his way to Altissia. “Not the worst way to go.”





	Last Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/gifts).



Ok, Grimm, you wanted this and so you got it! :D

○}°》¤《°{○

He sat there in the ruins of the city that he once had sworn to protect. The home of the King who had once saved him gave him a purpose and now laid dead within the Citadel walls. His lover was far from him now, and he hoped, safely on his way to Altissia. “Not the worst way to go.” Whispered words fell from his lips as he watched the rising sun, the sting of the Lucii magic like liquid fire running through his veins. As his flesh crumbled and burned from him, he found little to regret. He had followed his king’s words to the letter, had called upon the old wall. Yes, there was little to regret, except one thing. “Rule well, young king.”

Nyx could only wish for more time with Noctis, his sweet prince that had brought him so much joy in the last few years. He was grateful, happy that he’d had time with him before his father had sent him away, to make sure that he’d be safe. But in these final moments, his mind wandered and all he could see was Noctis. His love, the only one that he would ever desire. “Ah, little king. I’ll miss you most of all…”

“Nyx?”

That voice, his lover’s voice? Nyx turned, seeing him stumbling over the wreckage of the buildings that surrounded him, his dark clothes stained with ash and dirt. “Little Prince, why are you here?” Going to stand a pain shot through him, his legs gave out on him and Nyx found himself falling back to the ground. “Noctis!”

“Nyx!” Making his way across a broken chunk of wall, the prince stumbled down the wreckage and over to the glaive. Falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Nyx…”

“L-Little prince, you shouldn’t be here. How did you get back?” His confusion was evident, Noctis shouldn’t… no, he couldn’t be here. Regis had sent him away, they had slept together and then he’d said his goodbyes. His little lover was safe beyond the walls with his Crownsguand, but the body against his was real. “How did you get here.” Wrapping his arms around the smaller, trembling body, he held him close despite the pain. “I’m so sorry, my love.”

Pulling back, dark eyes met his own. “Tell me what happened? What did you do, tell me Nyx.”

Shaking his head, he bit back the pain that ran through his body in waves. “I put on the ring, your forefathers granted me their power to summon the old wall. I’m sorry my love, I offered up my life to give the people here time to get away. To draw their wrath upon me, like your father did for you… for more time. But my time is running out. I love you, love you so much.”

Caressing his cheek, Noctis could only smile. “You did well, so very well.” 

A whine fell from his lips, feeling the heat within him rising and he knew his time was at an end. “Noctis, you need to go. You never should have come back here, go to Altissia where Luna waits for you. Take this…” Pulling the Galahdian kukri to him, he pushed it into his lover’s hands. “K-Keep this… always. Remember me?”

“Nyx Ulric, the Hero of the Kingsglaive… how could I ever forget you.” 

“…little prince?” Pale eyes widened as he felt the blade sink into his stomach. Watching as a smile pulled at those lips he’d kissed so many times, as it turned into a sneer. The metal pulled out of his body, feeling it sink once again into the burning flesh as he watched the prince in confusion. “Noct…”

“Poor glaive, so loyal and so loving. You gave everything for Lucis, all for nothing. Such a pitiable waste.” Pulling the blade out of him once again, Noctis tossed it to the side. “You will die as you lived,” Pale fingers caressed his jaw, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “a failure.”

Falling to the ground, Nyx fought to breathe as the blood flowed from him and the last of the Lucii magic burned his life away. His eyes went dark, watching as his lover walked away, whistling. Allowing his eyes to fall closed, he allowed his lover’s name to fall from his lips as he took his last breath.

Picking his way through the rubble, Noctis’ body slowly shifted as violet-red hair caught the morning light, amber eyes filling with joy. “Such a pitiable waste. Seems that everyone the poor dear prince loves always dies in the end.” Chuckling, Ardyn made his way into the imperial ship that waited for him. “Come, let us away. So much to do, and so little time to do it.”

The doors closed as the Chancellor of Niflheim's laugh echoed within the enclosed space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are appreciated and comments are wonderful! :)


End file.
